Even in the rain Dirty Logan
by sdfrusher181
Summary: Driving through a storm with Logan, it's been awhile since you two have really connected, but what happens when it rains?


Even in the rain Dirty Logan

A/N: So here's my newest imagine since I got back, hope you guys love it :) oh the logan feels

* * *

As the thunder claps and the lightning strikes all around us, while we're driving back home from Logan's parent's home, it was getting late and even though his parent insisted that we stay until it settle, ah you know logan still persisted that we had to go home, but you didn't know why? it confused you as you stared at the rain droplets racing down your car window, thinking which one was going to win, you were rooting for the middle one,seems like their going to win and they do, Yes! feeling proud of yourself as you souse in your car seat, you jumped after hearing the thunder, you smiled when he grabbed your hand, rubbing thumb over my knuckles and then kissed it, even the touch of his lips against your skin you get a shock of electric current, making you want him, even in the rain, it's been...awhile since we have...you know, with work and all, it just feels like we're falling apart.

The car came to a stop, you chewed on your bottom lip as you watched Logan as the rain droplets touched his skin, it was driving you up a wall, it was hard for to you breathe, it was so fucking hot, and you wanted put him out like water to a fire, he opened your car door, pulling you out of your fantasy and back into reality, you looked at him with a puzzled, he held out his hand to you, you grabbed it,

"Where are we going?", you asked as he practically dragged me to a near by alley, he pushed you up against the moist brick wall roughly, you winced at the pain, he bit and sucked on your bottom lip, you moan at the action, he grabbed your ass roughly squeezing it, you moan as as the feeling of lust rushed through your veins, you wanted him, oh you needed him as he chewed and sucked on my neck, leaving hickeys behind as his soft plumed lips trailed down to your collar bone as he sucked on it, earning him a moan, oh you were getting, so hot for him, you just couldn't control yourself.

As the rain fell hard on you two, soaking the two of you bodies, drenching it, he unzipped your dress as his hands trailed around to your back, gently caressing it slowly, he's hands grabbed my tights squeezing it roughly, as you wrapped your legs around his waist, you moaned loudly as he kissed your lips more passionately by the minute, he didn't waste any time in dropping his pants, as you grinding yourself roughly against his now hard cock, he moan with pleasure, but you knew it wasn't going to be enough for you or him, without any warning he slam himself into you hard and roughly,

"ahh" you cried, as he kissed you cheek, thrusting in and out of you, the pain disappeared and the heated passion of pleasure soon began as he continued,

"Oh baby faster, faster.. ..fuck baby." you moaned as you trailed off into your our world, where it's only you and your logie,

"Fuck baby, you sooo tight, damn baby" he moaned,

"Oh baby that dick, mhhmm logie that dick, it's driving me crazy", you moaned, as he chuckled as you moaned,

As the feelings were beginning to be too much for you to handle,

"Ooooh b-baby...argh...ahh.", you came releasing yourself, but logie wasn't finished with you yet, as he kept on thrusting into harder and harder, you felt yourself getting hotter by the minute, you wanted him again, as the feeling grew stronger and stronger,

"Baby, I'm so fucking ready...ah" he moaned, you felt it too, as one last thrust and you both came together, as you both ghasped for air as the raindroplets fell on you two, as he head rested on yours, he kissed you,

"Ahh, Yn, baby, I'm sorry, it's been so long, I promise I wont make it, go this far or worse, ok" as you nodded,

"It's not only, your fault, baby, it's mine too" as he kissed your lips, once more before you unwrapped your legs from around his waist as you pulled up your underwear and zipped up your dress, when you were finished, Logan kissed you once more, as the rain stopped,

"Ready?" you nod as you two walked hand in hand down the wet alley to the parked car,

"I love you" as you smiled, "I love you too, Yn" he smiled.

* * *

Tell me what you guys think? if you guys love/like it, RT/FAV/COMMENT xoxo Stephanie 3 SPREAD THE WORD :)


End file.
